Whatsapp saint seiya
by HanaJigoku97
Summary: Los santos y sus grupos de whatsapp hahaha CLASICO OMEGA SOUL OF GOLD LOST CANVAS
1. Chapter 1 Inicio

Milo de Escorpio a creado Los guapos del santuario

Milo agrego a Camus de Acuario

Milo agrego a Afrodita de piscis

Milo agrego a Mu de Aries

Milo agrego a Aldebaran de tauro

Milo agrego a Saga de Geminis

Milo agrego a Kanon de Geminis

Milo agrego a DeathMask

Milo Agrego a Aioria de leo

Milo Agrego a Shaka de Virgo

Milo agrego a Dohko de Libra

Milo agrego a Aioros de Sagitario

Milo agrego a Shura de Capricornio

Milo agrego a Papi Shion

Camus: es enserio milo no tienes nada que hacer

Milo: callate perra dejame ser ademas tu no me escribes

Shura: que pedo con esto MILO

Milo:cabra lechera y mielera

Shura: ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA HOY TE MUERES POR TU MALDITA BROMA

Milo:pense que te gustaban los escorpiones :(

Afrodita: genial no pude dormir mi siesta embellezedora

DM: es enserio floripondio

Afrodita: que dejenme ser yo duermo por etapas

Mu: bromean no es asi son las 4 de la manana

Shaka: PUTOS ESTABA DURMI...MEDITANDO

Aioria: aja si como no shaka meditando

Milo: puta de verdad no puedo demostrar mi amor por ustdes aunque sea un puto rato

DM: estupido de mierda ya viste la puta hora idiota

Milo: si son solo las 4 de la manana

Saga: por eso maldito bicho es muy temprano maldita sea

Kanon: ya duermanse todos

Saga: y tu maldito por que andas despierto

Kanon: beh tu no me das ordenes

Saga: yo soy el puto mayor

Kanon: no si puto siempre a sido

Todos : UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Saga: CIERREN EL PUTO PICO

Shion : duermanse maldita seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mu: Papi quiero decir maestro..

Todos: papi?

Saga: como creo que mu es hijo del ruco

Shion : que dijiste saga vayanse a dormir ahora

Milo: que hueva no quiero salir

Sonia: es enserio tu nunca haces nada maldito gorron

Milo: nadie te pregunto amargada

Genbu: se nota que se aman

Shiryu: ya genbu no los molestes

Genbu: mira chinito de porra a mi no me mandas

Shiryu: uy si como no y no soy chino tu si yo soy japones imbecil

Dohko: eyy eyy ya par de nenas shiryu que gran ejemplo eres para tu hijo con ese comportamiento

Shiryu: el comenzo no yo

Gnebu: maestro la lagartija vieja me esta molestando

Dohko: YA LOS DOS

Saga: JAJAJAJAJ dohko ahora parece papa

Paradox: ni que se diga jajajaj

Integra: ya dejen de molestar ustdes dos

Kanon: Calma integra live la vida loca

Integra: por que soy la unica normal de nosotros 4

Afrodita: por que querida tienes mas estilo

Amor: TIENES RAZON ELLA ES LA MAS GUAPA Y DE LOS VARONES EL MAS SEXY SOY YO

Afrodita: MIRA PEZ DE AGUA PUERCA CARA DE PIRANA EL MAS HERMOSO SOY YO Y PUNTO

Amor: mira quien lo dice travesti

Shura: ya se armo una rina

DM: y de la buena el floripondio odia que le digan asi

-Afrodita de Piscis a dejado el grupo-

Amor: cobarde llorona

kiki: no se en que momento me metieron aqui

Seiya: pucha mano son las 2 de la manana oye shiryu por que no estas dormido

Shiryu: por que no quiero y por que me pelee con shunrei otra vez

Dohko: alumno mio como es posible que seas tan orgulloso

Shiryu: usted no hable mejor

Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuu

Amor: se la aplicaron

Amor a agregado a Afrodita de Piscis

Afrodita: es enserio culero aborto de justin bebier

Amor: y yo queriendo hacer las paces y sales con semejante insulto y es beiber

Afrodita: What ever

Deathmask: se enojo la florecita

Aioria: pobrecito el pecesito

Milo: ya dejen a afrodita en paz

Afrodita: gracias milo

Milo: se que es afeminado pero no lo molesten

Afrodita: muerte pendejo

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2 Dorados Legendarios y Bronces

**Chats dorados bronces y los niños de bronce con sus examencitos**

Milo:holiiiiiii ay alguien en casa

Saga:fuck milo déjame dormir aunque sea maldita sea

Camus:sabía que era mala idea darle a milo un celular

Mu: oigan no deberían de estar trabajando

Kanon:cállate borrega

Mu:a mi no me calles

Angelo:puta por una vez en su reputisimas vidas dejarían dormir a las personas

Afrodita: gorrón son las 3 de la tarde y sigues durmiendo

Angelo:cállate floripondio

Aioria: CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS TENGO QUE DECIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE

Todos menos aioria : QUE PASOOOOO

Aioria:HOLIS❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️👌

Aioros:...

Camus:

Milo: gata culera😁😌😒

Aioria: 😒😒😒😒 que no puedo ser amaba le con con ustedes

Afrodita: eso es ser infantil y estúpido aioria

Mu: esta vez estoy de acuerdo con afrodita

Aioria: ay perdón señores maduros 😒

Aioros:brother tienen razón ahora si no es mucha molestia dejen de escribir tanto y trabajen

Saga: ay perdón don responsable

Shion: 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😠😤 que parte de trabajen no entienden malditos gorrones

Angelo a eliminado a Papi Shion del chat

Dohko: oye regresa a shion 😢😡….

.

.

.

.

. LOS LEGENDARIOS

. Seiya a creado los santos legendarios

Seiya añadió a Shiryu de ex Dragón

Seiya añadió a Shun de Andromeda

Seiya añadió a Ikki de Fénix

Seiya añadió a hyoga de Acuario

Shiryu:oye por que me pusiste así?😡

Seiya:tu eres un santo de libra no

Shiryu: sí pero igual siempre soy dragón animal

Seiya: beh que culpa tengo yo

Shun: amm ok seiya

Ikki : el burro alado tenía que ser

Hyoga: no me extraña eyyy miren un pavo a las brasas

Ikki: hyoga maldito cisne te estas buscando una buena agarrada a maceta te la estas buscando la verdad

Hyoga: ay tu no aguantas una pinche broma 😒👌

Shiryu:ya es enserio dejen de jugar así parecen niños y son viejos de 35 años 😌

Ikki:al menos no tenemos mocosos como cierto dragón que estoy viendo aquí

Shiryu:NO LE DIGAS A ASÍ A MI HIJO 😤😤😡😡 IKKI

Hyoga: Juju salió el dragón en defensa de su dragóncito 😂

Ikki: que me importa sólo digo la verdad el único que tiene un hijo aquí es shiryu

Shiryu: IMBECIL 😒😡 para que lo sepas soy muy feliz con mi familia me escuchaste

Ikki: y me. Importa? Acaso me interesa no verdad

Shiryu: no te estoy diciendo si te importa o no

Seiya: oigan ya basta los dos es enserio shiryu cálmate tu sabes como es Ikki y como se expresa el y tu Ikki explicate mejor la próxima vez que todos piensan que insultas o sepa que otra cosa

Ikki: agh yo me largo

Ikki de Fénix a dejado el grupo

Shun:Nee san 😢😭

Hyoga: que maleado es el pavo

Shun : no le digas pavo a mi hermano hyoga 😒😤😤😤😡

Hyoga: PAVO PAVO PAVO PAVO ROSTIZADO AL PASTOR 😌😌😌❤️👌

Shun de Andromeda a dejado el grupo

Shiryu: fuck hyoga deja de joder mejor

Hyoga: y vas ya vas 😒😒😒😒

Shiryu: sí y que ?

Sieya: podrían dejar de pelear

….

.

.

.

.LOS NIÑOS DE BRONCE Y SUS LAMENTOS

Koga: soma para cuando es la tarea que dejo el profesor de psicología

Soma: mmm creo que es la otra semana ese señor me da miedo

Koga: da clases en 2 universidades verdad

Soma:si lo peor es que se ve que es tronador

Yuna: ni modo 😭

Edén: la verdad ese señor le da clases a nuestros maestros en la universidad y según una de ellas el tiene fama por sus Examencitos

Ryuho: eso no es un EXAMENCITO como la última vez

Koga: si por que su precioso examen era de 3 páginas 😥

Subaru: creo que a hasta en la cara se le miraba maldad pura

Ryuho: sí pero lo que da tristeza al asunto que ese mismo día le dio notas a la maestra Hana y Mary quien por sus caras no les fue muy bien en su examen

Yuna: es obvio ellas ya están para doctorado en psicología y ahí es peor

Ryuho: según hana lo peor es que el dice una cosa y sale con otra

Haruto: sólo estudien y ya ok si el señor ese es quebrador pero que opción tenemos el nos da la clase y punto o que esperan que sean así cuando vayan a la U

Koga: perdón pues 😒👌😌 saben a haruto le fue también que su nota fue de ...

Haruto:...Koga 😒😒😒😒😡

Koga: 3/20 😂😂😌👌 no que no haruto

Haruto de lobo dejo el grupo

Ryuho: jejeje le gane por 1 punto

Koga: se serio

Ryuho: lo soy ese señor le encanta vernos sufrir

Soma: miremos el lado bueno yo saque 1 y no me quejo 😂😂😂

Yuna: no te da vergüenza

Ryuho: sólo pusiste el nombre verdad

Soma: nah también la fecha 😂😂😂😂😂😂

Edén: eres un IMBECIL de verdad soma

Subaru: concuerdo con eden😒

Koga: 😂😂😂😂 choca la hermano JAJAJAJAJA por nuestro 1

Todos : 😒😒😒😒😒😒

Ambos : queeee😳😳😳


	3. Chapter 3 Chats privados y reclamos

Privado de Koga y mami Saori

SAORI:como es posible Koga que sacarás 1/20 😵😡😡😡😡😡

Koga:lo siento... Ese licenciado tuvo la culpa no yo mama

SAORI: nada de excusas jovencito es el colmo la verdad 😡😡😡😤

Koga: yo sigo diciendo que es culpa de el

SAORI: espera cuando llegues a la casa 😡 vamos a tener una charla muy buena tu yo y seiya

Koga: ya ammmm no es necesrio❤️ Fijamos que nada de esto paso

Saori: ay hijito vamos a ver SI ES QUE TÍO HADES TE QUIERE CON EL EN EL INFRAMUNDO

KOGA DE PEGASO KIDO SE DESCONECTO

.

.

Privado de Shiryu y Ryuho

Shiryu: ES ENSERIO RYUHO 4 de 20 en ese examen teórico definitivamente me tienes que me lleva Hades de la cólera como es posible que sacarás semejante nota sobre todo con ese profesor 😡😡😡😡😡😤 espera que llegue por ti a palaestra y con tu mama hablaremos en la casa

Ryuho: lo siento ... Enserio no fue mi culpa papa

Shiryu: ya no te vayas a poner a llorar por la regañada que te estoy dando ryuho 😡😡😡😡😡😡 por que enserio me tienes más que enojado sólo te digo que te alistes cuando nos vayamos a casa 😊

Last seen at 12:30 pm

Shiryu:😡😡😡😡😡😒 suficiente llamare a tu madre

Privado de Milo y Sonia

Milo:PINCHE SONIA POR QUE MATASTE MIS ESCORPIONES 😢😢😢😢😡😡😡😡😡

Sonia:😒😒😒 por que estaban en mi cuarto

Milo: hija de tu marte😡😒 ya los iba a quitar pero tu de mata escorpiones 😡😒😢 amaba a mis bebés maldita

Sonia:además le hice un favor a Camus 😒😊

Milo: que tiene que ver la hielera con patas en esto😒😒😒😡😡😡😡

Sonia: el no quería esos bichos ya que cada vez q venía salía picado y me pidió que los sacara

Milo:...MALDITA HIELERA CON PATAS 😡😡😡😡😤😤😤😤😤 ya no le doy Shaky Shaky 😒😒😒😤😭

Sonia:😮😮😐😶😶😶😶😑 mmmm no digo nada

Milo: malteada😑😑😑😑😑... Estúpida espera pensaste que yo y el😐😐😐😑😑😑😑 pinche morbosa de mierda

Sonia: no es mi culpa que no especifiques 😏😒😒😒👌

.

.

.

.

.

Privado de Shion y Dohko

Shion:dohko te puedo hacer una muy sencilla pregunta?😑

Dohko: dime

Shion: cuando te dije tráeme una mascota para que me hiciera compañía te lo dije de manera risueña no ?

Dohko: si con más razón fui a comprarte tus mascotas

Shion: mJm si pero era necesario que consiguieras un no se UN PUTO TIGRE DE BENGALA😒😡😡😡😡😡😡

Dohko: es pachónchito y no muerde tanto

Shion: 😒😑 mira dohko cuando salga de aquí espero que estés en el Hades de un solo por que si no yo mismo me encargare de mandarte para halla


	4. Chapter 4 Legendarios y sus problemas

Seiya: ya se calmaron todos?

Shiryu:digamos que si. Seiya ya viste las notas de los niños 😑

Seiya: no por que como le fue a tu hijo ?

Shiryu: sin comentarios por favor

Ikki: que se me hace que se quedo el jodido

Shiryu: Ikki ya empiezas

Ikki: beh que quieres que diga si e la verdad

Shun: ay no ya no peleen amor y paz

Hyoga: tiene razón Shun chicos somos adultos de 35 años ya no tenemos 13 ni 14 así que comportemosnos como adultos que somos

Seiya: vaya hyoga y eso que actúas maduramente

Hyoga: lo pensé y si seguimos así pues no llegaremos a nada nahhhh solo leí una cosa 😂😂😂 de la doctora Jo Frost

Shiryu:😑

Seiya:😐

Ikki:😡

Shun:😌❤️

Ikki: pato pendejo

Hyoga: pavo rostizado😒

Ikki;pato maricon😄😒😌

Hyoga: pollo desplumado😒😒

Shiryu: ya cierren el pico los dos 😑

Seiya: Dioses shiryu es muy amargado ahora 😂😂😂😂😌👌 dalay

Shiryu:seiya😒😒😒 no es divertido

Shun:y muy estricto más que antes 😂😌👌

Ikki:sobreprotector 😒😌👌

Hyoga:maleado😒😂😂😂😂👌

Shiryu:😒😒😒😒😒😒😒 no soy así que soy un buen padre estricto es otra cosa

Hyoga: hajaja por eso tu hijo te tiene miedo

Shiryu: por que lo dices ?

Hyoga: por que la última vez que me contó de el. Examen con el profe Manuel que sacó 12/30 😂😂 y que no te decía por que te pondrías molesto

Shiryu:😊😒...

Shiryu de Ex Dragón a dejado el grupo

Shun: bien hecho hyoga ahora el pobre niño tendrá problemas 😒😒

Hyoga: nadie lo manda a sacar malas notas 😒😌👌

Seiya: eso si pero no lo hubieras dicho así sabes como es shiryu cuando le dicen las cosas de un solo

Ikki: si pendejo que no te enseñaron la prudencia 😒😒😒😒😒👌😑

Hyoga: estúpidos 😒😒😒😡👌 solo dije la verdad 😐😐😐😐😶😤

Hyoga de cisne a dejado el grupo

Seiya: hay Dioses


	5. Chapter 5 Legendarios , Dorados y Dioses

Seiya: holas

Shun: hola❤️😌👌

Hyoga: que hubo❤️

Ikki: que putas quieren

Shiryu: como que no tienen nada que hacer verdad 😂

Seiya: vaya al fin andas de humor

Shiryu: no lo arruines seiya

Ikki: si mira que la lagartija vieja ya anda de un pije humor

Shiryu: y ustedes me lo están arruinando😒

Hyoga:no regañaste a tu hijo por la nota

Shiryu: gracias por recordarme hyoga

Ikki:😐 serás pendejo hyoga

Shun:ay hyoga😒😒😌

Seiya:si serás pendejo

Hyoga:😒😒 mueranse todos ustdes 😘😘😘

.

.

.

.

Dohko a agregado a Shion patriarca

Saga: ay no

Shion: ay no que saga

Saga: ay no ya no podremos darle la sorpresa

Milo: si que lástima

Shion: si haganse pendejos que yo sé que hablan estupideces por eso se les acabo la fiesta

Afrodita: mentirá lo extrañábamos más bien

Mu:maestro no lo tomé a mal

Shion: 😒😒😒😒 ustedes no me dan confiasa

Angelo: que malo es con nosotros 😔😔😔😔

Kanon:demasiado😢😢😢😢

Shura: si 😐 la verdad muy malo

Shion: no se hagan los santos

Aioria : nosotros con gran amor haciéndole regalos y usted despreciando

Shion: aja si como no

Dohko: no les xreas shion es mentira lo que te dicen

Aioros: pero maestro usted dijo que el patriarca solo sabe regañar por todo

Dohko: puta aioros😒😒😒😒

Shion:😡😡😡😭 se nota que hablan a mis espaldas pero esta me las cobro

Milo: ay patriarca ya mire si es verdad usted jode y regaña por todo pero también sirve para evitar peleas

Shion El Patriarca a dejado el grupo

Milo: que dije?😶😶😶😶😶😶😌 oh bueno en que estábamos así ya me acorde HIELERA CON PATAS DINDE ESTAS YA S QUE LE DIGISTE A SONIA QUE MATARÁ A MIS BEBÉS 😭😭😭😭😭😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😤😤😤😤😡😑😡😑😡😑😡😤😡😑😡😑😡😤😡😡😑

Camus de Acuario a dejado el grupo

Milo: Putoooooo

Angelo; cálmate ya volverá

Afrodita: lo dudó mucho la verdad hace Poco lo vi salir del santuario

Aioria: Juju como que se escapó

Milo: no huirá ese maldito

Milo de Escorpio a Dejado el grupo

.

.

.

.

Grupo de los hermanos de los sueños

Oneiros: ikelos donde carajos dejaste mi libro de psicología del desarrollo lo necesito para sacar unas cosas para mi investigación

Ikelos: ammmm si te digo que lo time morfeo ?

Oneiros: y si no lo tiene que te hago maldito gorrón

Ikelos: ammmm mira pregúntale creo que el lo tiene.

Morfeo: ay por el amor a todos los Dioses lo tiene. Phantasos ya

Oneiros:😒😡😑😑😑😑😑 adiós libro

Phantasos: estúpido aquí tengo tu maldito libro 😡😡😡😡😒😒😒😒 fuck onerios se nota que confiad en mi

Oneiros: olvídalo en ti pero ni que me des vaso con agua confio

Phantasos a dejado el grupo

Morfeo: creo que se enojo

Ikelos no me digas ¡! Morfina

Morfeo: estúpido cuernudo

Hypnos: no jodan que le hicieron a su hermano

Ikelos : fue oneiros

Morfeo: fue oneiros

Hypnos: ONEIROS DISCULPATE CON TU HERMANO

Oneiros a dejado el grupo

Hypnos: llamare a tu madre mejor


	6. Chapter 6 DIOSES Y DESASTRES

Los Dioses tienen Whatsapp

-los papis de Olimpo -

Zeus: amados familiares míos espero que no se vayan a aprovechar de que puse wifi en los templos

Hades: tranquilo brother a todo esto me prestas algo de dinero

Poseidón:puta Hades es enserio y eso que no tenes billete

Hades: será por que mi mujer me quitó la billetera por que dice que gastó el dinero en cantina

Zeus: pos te jodiste por que a mi también me dejaron pelón sin pisto

Hera: malditoooo gorrón tu y tu hermano de los muertos son unos putos de mierda

Ares: JAJAJAJAJA POBRECITOS VIEJO ESO TE PASA POR PUTO

Zeus: AHHH PERO DE PUTOS TU ERES EL NÚMERO UNO TE HAS ACOSTADO CON TANTAS MUJERES Y DIOSAS QUE ME GANAS CABRON

Hera:QUEEEEEE 😡😡😡😡😡

Hypnos: ahhh zeus corre mejor

Zeus: yo mando aquí y a mi me hará caso mi mujer bien sabe que soy el macho alfa

Hera: HIJO DE PUTA VIERAS QUE SI POR QUE SOY YO LA QUE MANDA O ME EQUIVOCO

Zeus: tranquila mi amor quieres pie de limón

Athena: papi tío Hades me quiere hacer otra guerra

Zeus: Hades no chingues a mi princesa por Dios que ganas las tuyas de hacer guerras

Hades: es que la última vez me gano y Esta vez quiero ser yo el que gane

Zeus: no jodas Hades mejor ve a contar muertos al río del Inframundo

Hades: ja ja ja te aplaudo

Poseidón: donde metieron mis videojuegos 😭😡

Thanatos: ay ya empieza de nuevo no chilles por que cuando lloras inundas todo

Afrodita: podrían dejar de hablar tanta puercada

Eros: así es no que eran maduros

Hades: Hahaha ustedes no son maduros tampoco

Adonis:😒😒😒😒😒😒😒 cállate muerte andante

Thanatos : eyyy ese soy yo 😂😂😂😌👌 more respect for me

Hypnos: 😂😂😂 ay hermano

Hades: vayan a trabajar mejor cabrones

Persefone: 😒😒😒 Hades hijo de puta llamo tu amante pero no te preocupes ya la mande a comer mierda y espero que vayas buscando posada mejor

Poseidón:uuuuuuu ya se lo pisaron😂😂😂

Hades a dejado el chat

Persefone: NO HUYAS COBARDE

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dorados descarrilados

Milo: waaaaasaaaappppaaaaaa

Camus: puta mano

Saga: maldito alacrán me queme la mano por tu mensaje

Aioria: 😒😒😒😒 estaba durmiendo

Afrodita: yo me estaba bañando y por el puto teléfono me caí estúpido

Milo: ayyy nenitas delicados

Kanon: pendejos cierren la jeta

Saga: aja vos que te crees ya limpiaste la cocina pendejo mira que si hallo un rastro de suciedad te mandó a abudabi como la última vez

Kanon: ya vas ya vas neuras

Milo: oigan vamos a la cantina hoy sin que el baboso de shion se de cuenta

Shura: yo tengo dinero nos vamos de putas nos vamos de putas 😂😂💅💁

Dohko: oigan no van a ir a ningún lado

Mu: mierda

Saga: putaaaa

Milo: ya nos delato

Dohko: yo invito los tragos perros nos vamos de putas

Aldebaran: esooooo la mera yema el maestro

Dohko: shion es amargado vamos a divertirnos co no sin permiso de el

Aioros: por hoy dejare mi estúpida manera de actuar nos vamos de parranda

Saga: esoooo Aioros !

Aioria: me llega esooo hermano

Máscara: jaaaaa y hoy hay bailes papa ya saben de que

-SAORI a agregado a shion-

Saori: mira shion -screenshot-

Shion: HIJOS DE PUTA ES QUE LOS VOY A MANDAR A LA CHINGADA 😡😡😡😡 Y TU DOHKO LUEGO AJUSTAMOS CUENTAS

SAORI: no les da vergüenza

Milo: cuando comienza el castigo

Shion: HOY MISMO CABRONES

DOHKO: ESE NOTICIERO ESTÁ EN EL SIETE

SHION:NO ME REFIERO A ESO PENDEJO

.

.

.

.

.

.

Legendarios no tan legendarios como adultos

Seiya: que onda brothers

Shun: aquí trabajando en la clínica

Ikki: no jodan ombeee estoy ocupado

Shiryu: estoy llevando un trámite de divorcio de una pareja y ustedes no dejan de joder

Hyoga: oigan estaba trabajando con unos muchachos sobre un caso de homicidio

Shiryu: veo que te va bien trabajando para el FBI

Hyoga: algo así no tanto la verdad

Seiya: oigan vamos a ver la bella y la bestia

Ikki: es enserio 😒😒😒😒

Shiryu: 😒😒 ay seiya tu y tus burradas

Shun: ya dejen a seiya tranquilo sólo quiere que vayamos a ve una película

Shiryu: si pero no entiende que deben madurar seiya eres padre ahora

Seiya: sí y? No soy amargado como tu más ahora que eres abogado eres estricto carajo ahora entiendo a ryuho

Hyoga: ya dejen de pelear miren el lado bueno nosotros 3 estamos sin hijos 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😏

Shun: 😂😂😂💁 cierto vive la vida loca

Ikki: JAJAJAJA serán tíos putos

Shiryu:😵

Shun:😌😵

Seiya:😵😵😵😵

Hyoga:😵😵😵😵 puta el pavo

Ikki: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 ya quiero ver sus caras 😂😂😂😂 es PAJA OMBE NI PÍO PIENSO TENER HIJOS NO QUIERO TERMINAR COMO LA LAGARTIJA O EL BURRO CON ALAS HAJAJAJAJA SHIRYU NI SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE DICE SU PEQUEÑO HIJITO

Shiryu: ay Dios mejor no me digas por eso hablare con el

Shun: buenooooo

Seiya:ammmmm amigos se me olvido contarles jejeje

Hyoga: dinos

Seiya: Esto tiene que ver contigo hyoga

Hyoga:que hice

Seiya: jejejej llamo Eri dice que salió positivo

Hyoga de cisne a dejado el chat

Ikki: putaaa

Shiryu: lo que faltaba

Ikki : tu ni hables lagartija

Shiryu: para tu información yo me case con shunrei y a los 3 años tuvimos a nuestro hijo

Shun: es enserio no es broma va

Seiya: no confiarmado

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los babys de bronce

Koga: gente miren Investigation Discovery

Soma: jodas con sólo ver eso me da miedo hasta mis huesos que me vayan a matar

Ryuho: si tienes una mente psicótica obvio no es para ti ver ese canal

Yuna: así es ryuho tiene razón tienes que tener buena mente para ver eso

Subaru: ni verga veo eso je eso es del Hades

Edén: vamos hemos peleados con muchos enemigo y visto cosas horribles y no pueden ver una simple serie

Ryuho: tienes razón

Koga : lo ven

Soma: no ni Pío

Yuna: cobarde solo es un canal

Edén: gallina

Subaru: ay dejemos mejor y hablemos del clima

Koga: JAJAJAJAJA CAGADO PAPA

Soma de León menor a dejado el grupo

Subaru caballero de Acero a dejado el grupo


	7. Chapter 7 WHATDESASTRES

Milo: oigan quien tiene a escorpina y escorpiano

Saga:para que putas vamos a querer escorpiones

Mu:si para que queremos tener tus escorpiones

Afrodita:podrías dejar de jodernos dormir en paz o por lo menos tomar una siesta Caramba y quien va a querer esas cosas😒😒

Milo:yo😭😭😭😭😭😭😒 son mis bebés

Camus: Kanon a que hora es la parrillada en la casa de Géminis

Saga: que parrillada ?😡😡 Kanon hijo de puta estas haciendo fiesta sin mi autorización

Kanon:brother cálmate te iba a decir pues queremos tus privados 😂😌😌😌😂😂😂💅💅

Saga: 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡 Kanon trae nenas pleas 😏😏😏😏😏👌

Kanon: ven que este si se vendé por dinero o nenas

Shaka: estúpidos ni respetos por su cuerpo dan

Shura: Shaka bájale a tu castidad

Shaka: no y no pues yo respeto mi cuerpo

Milo:😭😭😭😭😭😭MIS AMORES MIS BEBÉS 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Camus: Pinche milo 😡😡😡 ya deja de llorar por animales puta sinceramente eres inmaduro o que

Milo:😔😔😔😔😭😭😭 yo amaba mis escorpiones

Camus: joder con vos joder joder

Afrodita: milo ya deja de llorar encontré tus bichos

Milo:ENSERIOOOOOO DONDE😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀

Afrodita: en la jaula de la lagartija de Angelo

Milo:😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😟😟😟😟😟😟😭😭😭😭😭😭 dime que los sacaste

Afrodita: la única manera es que ya sabes naturalmente

Camus: en otros términos

Angelo: que tuuuuuus mascotas fueron alimentos para mi amada lagartija 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Milo: Hijos de la …

Camus:llevo los klennex verdad

Milo: Porfa…. MIS BEBES!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Infrasapp

Myu: Chesire donde putas dejaste mi libro

Chesire: se lo di a valentine

Valentine: Jodas no me has dado nada

Zeros: lo tiene Pharaoh

Pharaoh: yo no tengo ni pio mis amores

Lune: que ya uno no puede dormir tranquilo

Raimi: que joden ustedes fuck no tienen trabajo

Radamathys: bola de pelotudos hagan algo en su puta vida ombe trabajen que para eso se les paga

Minos: JAJAJAJ ni a nosotros nos pagan pendejo

Aiakos: REVOLUCION PAPA QUE NOS PAGUEN QUE NOS PAGUEN

Niobe: que le pasa a este

Minos: fijo le pidió droga a Saga de Geminis

Radamathys: Aiakos siempre es el mas pendejo

Aiakos: Y tu un puto unicejo serio sin vida SONRIE PENDEJO MIRA EL HERMOSO UNICORNIO QUE ESTA SOBRE TI

Radamathys: si esta drogado el cabron

Caronte: Oigan cuidado agregan a pandora a este grupo

Aiakos: ey si no vayan a ser tan pendejos y eso va para ti en especial chesire y zeros también ni hades ni los dos retrasados esos ni la loca de pandora deben estar en este grupo

Chesire a Agregado a Thanatos

Zeros a agregado a Hades

Chesire agregado a pandora

Zeros a agregado a Hypnos

Radamathys: hijos …..

Aiakos: de…la…

Hades: terminen la frase pendejos hijos de la conchesumadre!

Pandora: pero que bonitos idiotas

Hypnos: bien hecho chesire y zeros

Thanatos: fue buena idea tenerlos aquí

Ickelus: OIGAN NO LE VAYAN A DECIR A MI PADRE QUE ONEIROS Y YO DAÑAMOS SU TEMPLO JAJAJA

Hypnos: HIJOS! DE TUUUUUUU JODIDA MADRE QUE HICIERON QUE ¡!

Ickelus a dejado el grupo

Hypnos: espera que llege ¡!cabron

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caballeros antiguos vs Presentes

Milo: KARDIA MALDITO TE ROBASTE MIS MANZANAS

Kardia: COME MIERDA YO NO FUI

Ruglus: pero kardia tu me dijiste que las escondiera en la casa de cáncer

Shion: ay por Dios aquí se va aramar un lio

DM: PUTOOOOS QUIEN LES DIJO QUE ENTRARAN A MI CASA

Manigoldo: ejem nuestra casa cangrejo estúpido

Albafika: que friegan

Afrodita: te dije que estos ineptos solo para eso sirven

Camus: para joder

Degel: Y seguir jodiendo

Shura: oigan estaba en una cita y esta putada no deja de vibrar

Milo: mmmm vibrar picaro

Shura: el teléfono imbeci…

Kardia: jeee fijo estaba teniendo shaky shaky con la francesa de rodorio

Aioros: shura….me engañas ijue fruta

Aioria: yo sabia que este imbécil tarde o temprano se iba a comer la rosca y también estaba con marin y esto no deja de vibrar

Milo: puta gato pero no nos des descripciones

Aioria: el teléfono alacrán ijue puta mucha porno ves

Ruglus: que es porno

Sisifo: NADA NO ES NADA RUGLUS

Mu: SI NO ES NADA

Ruglus: ahh ya me dijo kardia

Sisifo: QUE TE DIJO ESE ALACRAN DE COLA PICUDA

Manigoldo: MMMMMMM shaky shaky terremotooo mami´

DM: siguele mami jajajajajaja Buena rola

Afrodita: lujuriosos

Albafika: CERDOS DEGENERADOS PUERCOS DETRUYENDO LA INFANCIA DE UN PEQUEÑO

Ruglus: de hecho ya eh visto eso muchas veces saben de que me dan ganas

Sisfo: HOY SE MUEREN ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTAA! Y TU RUGLUS ESPERA QUE LLEGE

Sisifo se ha salido del grupo

Ruglus: que hice solo dije que miraba el capitulo Por no mi señor de una comedia Hondureña pucha solo es rebane

Kardia: entonces hubieras especificada mico estúpido ahora me van a colgar! Y me ire con la huesuda


	8. Chapter 8 Dorados y Legendarios BOOM

Milo: puta hay alguno de ustedes sabe donde carajos queda un buen restaurante latinoamericano estoy harto de comer solo comida griega

Camus: ayy miloooo pero si comiste hace 20 minutos si te hartas como perro

Saga: no me sorprende este cabron se comio toda mi despensa junto al cabron de kanon

Aldebaran: pero ni yo soy asi yo me harto con estilo

Afrodita: y despues estas gordo como shion

Shion: OIGAN HOLGAZANES DEJEN DE PENSAR EN COMIDA Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR Y AFRODITA NO ESTOY GORDOO!

Dohko: no estas pachonchitooo y muy bonito

Shion: hijoooo de la ...

Kanon: TOME HERBALIFE VIEJO ESO LE AYUDARA O CAÑAFISTOLA PA QUE LE SAQUE EL RELLENO JAJAJAJA

Mu: u.u no jodan a mi maestro

Aioria: mejor dicho a tu papi pequeña borrega

Mu: ya empiezan ...

Aioros: por que te da pena

DM: es que sabe que le podemos hacer bullyng y va ir corriendo PAPI MIS SENSUALES COMPAÑEROS ME MOLESTAN

Afrodita: me acuerdo aquel dia que mu te delato por que pusiste a bonga2 en su templo

DM:la jajajajaj idea era que se comiera a kiki

Mu: maestroooo shion mire a deathmask

Shion: MASCARA COMPORTATE Y NO TOQUES A MI HIJO...QUIERO DECIR A MI ALLUMNO

Milo: se quemo patri... como cuando la hielera con patas tomo purgante en vez del te verde

Camus:puta milo...ya sacas los trapitos al sol o que putas

DM: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA YA ME IMAGINO TODO EL BAÑORIPIADO CON SHORILLO

Aiora: puta mano estaba comiendo icecream de chocolate...la cagaste DM

Milo: o como han visto como cagan las vacas

Aldebaran: dejen d ehablar de mierda y puercada que es hora de la cena hasta el apetito me quitaron par de mensos

Kanon: saben saga cuando toma mucho vino termina vomitando hasta burbujitas hecha esa mierda manos

Shion: YA SUFICIENTE CHANCHOS MARRANOS

Dohko: o como shion con frijoles verdes

Shion Patriarca se ha salido del grupo

Milo: y como se miraba

DM: sii maestro

Kanon: se miraba como la mascarilla que se pone afrodita?

Afrodita: KANON AGHH ASQUEROSO DE AHHH

.

.

.

.

.

Hyoga: oigan diganle a la lagartija que me deje conducir mi carro ombeee

Shiryu: la ultima vez te tuvimos que ir a sacar a la posta policial por los desastres que hiciste y por casi atropellar a una viejita!

Hyoga: come mierda ella se metio

Shun: estaba en rojo por eso ella paso

Ikki: Hyogaaaa hijo de la gran putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seiya: que le pasa a ikki

Shiryu: que paso ikki

Shun: hermano?

Hyoga: eehhhh chicos les escribo luego! bye bye

Hyoga de Cisne se ha salido del grupo

Ikki: HIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DE PUTA PERO ES QUE ME PAGARAS LOS PUTOS DAÑOS DE MI AMADO CARRO MALDITO PATO HIJUEFRUTA

Shiryu: wowowow yo tengo las llaves del carro de hyoga ikki

Ikki: donde putas las pusiste porque el muy perro hace un rato choco conmigo y huyo !

Sieya: pero como ..pues el estaba platicando y pregunto por las llaves

Shieyu: es mas yo la tengo..

Saori: MALDITOOOOO HYOGAAAA SE LLEVO MI CARRO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los meros del santuario

Milo a añadido a Aioria

Milo añadido a Kanon

Milo añadido a Angelo

Aioria: okay aquí podemos planear nuestra venganza contra los demás

Kanon:Simón les parece si empezamos con el mendigo de mi hermano

Milo: yo quería empezar con camushini

Angelo: nahhhhh mejor con afroditaaaaaaaaa ese marica den aprender a reírse

Aioria: es que te pasas pendejo como la vez que le regalaste un dildo y un traje de doctora sexy

Angelo: buenoooo pero el cabron debe reírse

Aioria: por que no le hacemos una broma al papi shion

Milo: ni verga la última vez que le hice una broma termine con 8 patadas en el culo y traumatismo después de caer rodando desde el templo patriarcal hasta Aries

Aioria:😂😂😂😂 te pasas

Angelo:😂😂😂 que le hiciste al ruco

Kanon : que le hicimos mejor dicho😌😂 digamos que el tenía toda la cara llevan de porquerías y calcetines mojados de sudor mío y de milo 😂😂😂

Angelo: que asco😒😂 sinceramente

Aioria: miren quien habla el pendejo que tiene la casa llena de rostros humanos 😂😂😂😂😂

Angelo: eyyyyy son de un mardigras del terror

Milo: jodas eso da miedo 😖😖😖

Aioria: oigan saben que ayer camus estaba con una chica en su templo😏😏😏😏😏 ay milo te están poniendo el cuerno

Milo:😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😡😡 MALDITA HIELERA CON PATAS YA NO LE DARÉ A ESTE PAPICHULOOOO

milo enviado una foto

Angelo: que ascooiiii😒😒😒😒😒nadie quiere ver tu pito mucho menos verte pelado

Aioria: no jodas mis sexys ojos😖😖😖😖

Kanon:😶😖😖😖😖😖😖 putaaa que asco milooooo

Milo: Uyyyy perdón esa era para shaina😶😶😶😶😶😌

Kanon: joder

Angelo: puta

Aioria: mierda

Aioria se ha salido del grupo

Angelo se ha salido del grupo

Kanon se ha salido del grupo

Milo: coman mierdaaaaaa

Milo a eliminado el grupo


	9. Chapter 9 chats y mas

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masami Kurumada.**

 **Advertencias: Posible OoC y What If?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chat de los gemelos**

Kanon: oyeee saguita de mi corazon precioso

Saga: aja si vieras que si, ¿que diablos quieres animal?

Kanon: ¿que? es que no puedo saludar a mi hermanito gemelo favorito

Saga: duh si soy tu unico gemelo idiota, que es lo que quieres o ya se, que diablos hiciste

Kanon: ¿Yo? yo nada sagis yo, ahh me eh portado muy bien

Saga: aja si como no a ver ya suelta de un solo lo que debes de decir

Kanon:¿pero no te enojaras conmigo o me asesinaras?

Saga: no me des ideas ya habla

Kanon: ahm dañe tu auto en lo que sali de parranda con milo, aioria y angelo

Saga: mmmmm bueno alistate ... viaras en aereolineas Saga cuando llege

Kanon : ultima vez 15:20 pm

Saga: desgraciado ya veras

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chat dohko y shion

Shion: oye dohko puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dohko: depende

Shion: como que depende? es una orden

Dohko: jajaja relajado mi borrega consentida

Shion: dohko tu crees que estoy gordo?

Dohko: ammm por que la pregunta

Shion: por nada solo curiosidad

Dohko: bueno solo dire que estas como un cerdito pero no es que estes gordo solo ahm, rellenito... si rellenito amigo no estas nada gordo

Shion: ve al maldito punto

Dohko: entre si y no

Shion: -_- como asi

Dohko: ay ya pues si estas gordo pareces ballena contento

Shion: ultima vez 15:30

Dohko: suficiente llamare al nutriologo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los tres chifaldos quiero decir los tres jueces

Mino: maldito rada contesta cuando uno te llama cabron

Radamathys: vete al diablo yo te devolvi la llamada y no me constestaste

Aiacos: oigan son las 5 de la mañana dejen de discutir

Minos: este unicejo no ha pagado lo que me debe ademas el tiene al señor piggy

Aiacos: ¿señor piggy?

Radamathys: es el cerdito de felpa de minos, se lo quite por que ya es hora que madure

Aiacos: y el nfantil soy yo

Minos: devuelveme! al señor piggy! tengo miedoooo a la oscuridad y el es el unico que me consuela

Aiacos:...

Radamathys: lo siento ya lo envie a abudabi

Minos se ha salido del chat

Aiacos: ya te va a matar

Radamathys: nahh esta desmayado

Aiacos: ¿por que lo dices?

Radamathys: a enviado una foto

Aiacos: jajaja y por un peluche de felpa

Radamathys: es un dramatico

Minos: Yooooo no soy dramatico!


	10. Chapter 10 Hermanitos Hermanitos

Hypnos Y Thanatos

Thanatos: HYPONS Hypnosis, Mendigo Gorron levantate que ya es tarde ! tengo algo super urgente que contarte

Hypnos: Thanatos es necesario que me mandes un texto cuando estamos en la misma habitación

Thanatos: oye bro no quites el feeling deja que tu hermanito te hable debes en cuando por whatsapp

Hypnos: como sea que es eso super urgente que me tenias que decir?

Thanatos : ah si HOLA

Hypnos: solo eso? esa es la cosa mega urgente

Thanatos: ay perdón pues don importante dueño del sueño que ni se te puede saludar

Hypnos: mejor ve a recoger almas thanatos que no pase lo de la última vez con esa casa

Thanatos: ahh ya vas no fue mi culpa ademas las almas necesitan espacio de sobra

Hypnos: ay thanatos solo no hagas una de tus burradas algo más

Thanatos: si TE QUIERO HERMANO ABRAZAME HERMANO!

Hypnos: Vete al diablo

.

.

.

.

Saga y Kanon

Kanon: Saga mi amor mi adoración mi sensual hermano que me quiero comer

Saga: basta idiota que quieres, o mejor dicho que hiciste

Kanon: léeme un cuentito please

Saga : -_- que te fumaste Kanon, desde cuando o mejor dicho quien te has creído o que edad crees que tienes , estas mas viejo que el polvo para que te lean cuentos de paso no soy tu niñera

Kanon: ¿viejo yo? viejo los caminos... vamos hermanito precioso léeme un cuento quiero el de la caperucita roja please léeme ese cuento quiero leerlo yo querer cuento

Saga: que hecho yo para tener un hermano tan torpe, déjate de estupideces empieza hacer algo productivo

Kanon: va pue dame duro contra el muro babe

Saga: * grabando audio*ok espera que llegue ten tus maletas y alistate por que aerolineas saga te pagara un viaje a abu dabi y sin retorno me escuchaste

Kanon Ultima vez a las 20:52 pm

.

.

.

.

.

Aioria y Aioros

Aioros: aioria hermanito ya comiste tu desayuno

Aioria: se serio hermano deja de preguntar por todo lo que hago

Aioros: ¿Porque? si yo lo hago con amor

Aioria: si pero tu amor da miedo tu crees

Aioros: como sea te limpiaste bien hermanito sobre todo...

Aioria: ya hermano no sigas enserio no sigas

Aioros : oye lo hago por tu cuidado ¿te pusiste el condon sabor a fresa para tu noche sexy con marin?

Aioria: Hermanooooooooooooooooooo! ya basta enserio te la pasas humillandome todo ahora con esto ya enserio parale enserio que no vez de que soy un hombre que se vale por si mismo y sabe complacer a una chica con tu sabes

Aioros: ay que agresivo fijo le gusto y se paso no es asi

Aioria: un tantito!

Aioros: Ja yo sabia

.

.

.

.

Ikki Y Shun

Shun: Hermano! me estan molestando T_T

Ikki: Quien te esta jodiendo dime quien te esta molestando

Shun: todos con lo de la casa de libra T_T

Ikki: y denle con la burra al trigo maldita sea, quien volvió a regar eso

Shun: según shiryu fue seiya

Ikki: ay pony alado espera cuando lo vea le parto todo lo que se llama cara

Shun: si ya no es divertido! T_T

Ikki: ya tranquilo quieres que te lea un cuento hermanito

Shun: si! el de la princesa y el sapo!

Ikki: pues ya llego mi amado hermanito


	11. Chapter 11 CyberBullying y Secretos

**CyberBullyng y secretos**

Caso #1 el grupito Dorado

Milo: Oigan saben que la hielera con patas duerme con un muñeco de una foca

Kanon: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD juralo

Milo: si no es paja se llama señor cuchurrumin

Shaka: okay esa no le veía venir...

Afrodita : joder y yo pensé que Angelo era peor

Camus: Pinche milo alacran estupido maldito cromañon gorron

Saga: miren al bebe camus ¿no quieres tu sonata tambien?

Camus: Basta...

Milo: jajaja pobrecito... ya va llorar el bebe, dinos afrodita con que duerme angelo

Afrodita: Angelo duerme con un calcetín que se llama Huerfanito Junior y su peluche de jaiba

Angelo:...Te voy a matar

Kanon: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA muero muero!

Saga: Ya era hora pendejo XD

Kanon: no me simpatizas hermano...

Aldebaran: saben mu duerme con un peluche llamado Pastelito

Mu: Aldebaran ! era un secreto

Aioros: Mi hermano duerme con su peluche del rey león tiene toda la colección hasta calzones

Aioria: Hermano!... eres un traidor

Aioros: a no ese cuento ya no me lo trago, me la aguante con saga cuando me mato a matar

Saga: superalo! fue mi ego mi lado malvado todo por culpa de kanon

Kanon: muerete tu mal hermano me encerraste

Saga: jodas Kanon duerme con un peluche de patito y se baña con juguetes de bebe

Shaka: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Aioria: JAJAJAJAJA

Shura: jajajajajajajajaja esa si no la veíamos venir

Afrodita: XD ay Por Dioses

Camus: saben... a milo le encanta cantar libre soy cuando se baña

Afrodita: JAJAJJA

Mu: JAJAJAJAJAJA aja milo cuenta esa

Milo a dejado el chat

Camus: conste el comienzo..

.

.

.

.

.

Caso #2 Bronces

Hyoga: Shun es gay

Hyoga : Shun es gay

GAY

Gay

Seiya: hyoga ikki te va a matar

Shiryu: si y con buena razón

Hyoga: callénse ustedes no llamen al diablo porfavor

Shiryu: no enserio basta pato

Hyoga: calla lagartija escuálida aguafiesta

Shun: Hermanoooooooo Me Están molestando!

Shiryu: Están me suena a manada

Seiya: si maricon no nos metas en tus rollos

Shun: pero si me estan molestando T_T

Shiryu: conste son ellos yo no me meto no quiero lios luego

Hyoga: saben a veces creo que shiryu, se pasa de dundo o se hace amargado

Shiryu: como dijiste

Hyoga: que eres un mendigo amargado

Ikki: A ver quien de ustedes malditos esta molestando a mi hermanito!

Shiryu se a salido del grupo

Hyoga se ha salido del grupo

Seiya se ha salido del grupo

Ikki: pero esta no se la acaban...

.

.

.

.

.

Caso #3 Niños niños niños

Soma: Koga es cierto que le tienes miedo a las Aves

Koga: Quien te dijo esa estupidez animal -_-

Soma: Ryuho si Ryuho...

Koga: con que esas tenemos...bueno ya que el es el menor y el mas lloron

Ryuho: ey...eso no es cierto T_T

Yuna: por favor si es cierto, la ultima vez que te molestamos con una broma tu papa nos pego una regañada del siglo

Ryuho: ...fue porque se pasaron..

Soma: ryuho...la broma que te hicimos no fue nada pesada

Koga: si lanzarte pintura no fue nada pesado se la hicimos a haruto

Haruto: si y les parti la madre a ti , subaru y soma

Eden: ademas son bromas inocentes y eso que soy el amargado según koga

Koga : que te pasa ese fue soma

Eden: como sea el punto es que las bromas no son tan pesadas aunque ya que tu eres el menor de todos para ti puedan ser pesadas

Subaru: eso es verdad jaja te gano por un año pero me sorprende lo mimado que puedes ser

Ryuho: ya basta enserio...

Soma: no empieces tu sabes como son las bromas ahora te aguantas o que nos acusaras con tu papito como la ultima vez..

Ryuho a añadido a Shiryu Dad

Shiryu: dejen de molestar a mi hijo!

Soma: carajo...


	12. Chapter 12 Hay Secretos que mejor shh

Hay secretos que es mejor guardarlos

Milo: chicos se que ayer me pase de listo con lo del secreto de camus ... Les traigo uno mejor CAMUS AMA EL YAOI HARD

Saga:

Kanon:

Shura:😏😏

Afrodita: miren a la hielera😗😯

Camus: mendigooooooooo alacrán MILO SE ACOSTO CON UN HOMBRE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUIMOSA UN BAR

Milo se a salido del grupo

Camus: wuajaja la venganza es dulce

.

.

.

.

como confesar que me gusta...

Angelo: Dita

Afrodita: dime

Angelo: hay algo que queria preguntarte desde hace un largo tiempo

Afrodita: ¿Aja?

Angelo: mira yo se que a veces te jodo re gacho y me paso...

Afrodita: aja si eso es siempre

Angelo: pues mira siempre eh sentido esto por ti siempre te eh visto mas que un compañero

Afrodita: estas borracho verdad

Angelo: quiero ... coger contigo hacerte mio...sueño contigo dia y noche...mi florecita hermosa

Afrodita: bro andas mas borracho diablos espera dejame adivinar drogas y cerveza como no

Angelo: jodas...te amo afrodita diosa del amor y el sexo salvaje

Afrodita: ay por dioses

Angelo: voy hacerte el amor...

Afrodita Ultima vez 5:30 pm

..

.

.

.

.

.

Por esos amigos que se pasan... pero aun asi los quieres...amar y matar

Albafica: Manigoldo

Manigoldo: dimelo pez de agua venenosa

Albafica: deja de llamarme asi

Manigoldo: ay ya pues, que paso amargado

Albafica: mira necesito que le digas a Agatha que la voy a pasar llevando en media hora puedes hacer eso

Manigoldo: ok decirle que la llevaras al motel para tener una noche de pura pasion

Albafica: MANIGOLDO!

Manigoldo: ay ya estoy jugando nada mas pera ya le escribo

Chat de Manigoldo y Agatha

Manigoldo: Agatha

Agatha: dime manigoldo

Manigoldo: oye el pez de agua venenosa dice que te pasara llevando en media hora

Agatha: okay esta bien

Manigoldo: si dijo que te llevara a un motel a darte duro contra el muro nena

Visto

Chat de Albafica y Manigoldo

Albafica: ¿le dijiste?

Manigoldo: si tu que crees

Albafica: pasame un screenshot manigoldo para ver

Manigoldo: no confias en mi...

Albafica: tu que crees

Manigoldo: okay , enviando imagen

Manigoldo: contento?

Albafica: MANIGOLDO! DATE POR COCINADO JAIBA

.

.

.

.

.

Ikki + confesión= PATO, BURRO Y LAGARTIJA ASADOS AL PASTOR

Seiya: saben debo confesar algo esto no me lo aguanto ya no puedo con la culpa

Ikki: y a este que le pico

Hyoga: si que te pasa seiya

Shiryu: seiya no hables...dijiste que no lo dirias lo juraste

Seiya: lo siento pero esto fue culpa de ustedes dos

Shun: de que hablan

Hyoga: de nada shun de nada no te preocupes seiya ya no seguirá hablando

Seiya: mira shun te acuerdas del conejito de peluche que tenias

Shun:... no me lo recuerdes señor bolita del algodon

Shiryu: fue hyoga el fue que lo despedazo

Hyoga: lagartija maldita fue el... el mal hermano

Seiya: joda si fue hyoga y shiryu

Shiryu: no no no seiya tu fuiste el que lo metio a la lavadora

Shun se ha salido del grupo

Hyoga: mierda, vale que ikki no lee mucho este grupo

Ikki: CORRAN MALDITO QUE HOY LOS ASO AL PASTOR CUANDO LOS VEA A LOS TRES

Shiryu: ammm chicos corran!


	13. Chapter 13 Celos Y niñerias

**Celos y niñerías**

milo y camus

Milo: MALDITA! HIELERA COMO ES ESO DE ESA FOTO CON ESA CHICA

Camus: ES MI NOVIA AMOR

Milo: ...

Camus: estas celos

Milo:...

Camus: milo?

Milo: :) :)

Camus: estas celoso?

Milo: MUERTE PENDEJO DE MIERCOLES TE DETESTO!

Camus: awwwwww esta celosaaaaa

Milo: ultima vez 20:20 pm

.

.

.

.

Dm y Afrodita

Dm: se puede saber por que andas con ese sujeto en tu estado de whatsapp

Afrodita : ay no aquí viene un ataque de celos

Dm: te detesto sabes que odio que te tomes fotos con otros hombres

Afrodita: ahhh ok? Espera que 😶😶😶😶😶😶

Dm:😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

Afrodita : basta basta man somos hombres parecemos pareja

Dm: ah enserio? Creo que se me paso la mano

Afrodita: ashhh celoso compulsivo

.

.

.

Camus : pinche milo cuando dejarás de dejar tus cosas en mi templo

Milo: 😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒devuelveme al señor mambito

Camus: 😒😒😒 lo done a caridad mendigo gorrón

Milo: malditoooooo hielera con patas😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

Camus: jajajaa también tus escorpiones están en él zoológico.

Visto


	14. Chapter 14 Positivo o No problemas siemp

**Positivo o no problemas por doquier**

 **tú te vas yo también me voy**

Kanon: saga

Saga: que quieres

Kanon: saga

Saga: qué diablos quieres

Kanon: saga si tú

Saga: si yo que imbecil habla que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Kanon: si tú te vas yo también me voy...❤️

Saga : vete al diablo imbecil

.

.

.

.

.

2 Minino en problemas

Aioria: Marín como te lo digo te amo eres la mejor mujer que eh conocido en toda mi vida a la que yo me entrege 🌹❤️

Marín: mmmm ya

Aioria: por qué estás molesta😩

Marín: tú sabrás gato maldito

Aioria: mi vida enserio no sé de qué estás hablando

Marín: ve y dice lo a lyfia maldito! 😡

Aioria: ...

Marín: ándale ándale tejón maldito mal parido ándale si ya sé que estuviste con ella

Aioria última vez a las 6:00 pm

.

.

.

.

Positivo ay aya aya

Shiryu: hola mi hermosa shunrei no tardaré en llegar te llevo un regalo por nuestro aniversario de casados

Shunrei: ahhmmmm sí que bueno

Shiryu: que paso 😍😞 te siento triste

Shunrei: am nada mi vida solo te tengo una noticia inesperada

Shiryu: dime

Shunrei: pues digamos que la cigüeña vino de sorpresa

Shiryu: aja espera que cigüeña no me digas que... El pato donald es real

Shunrei: ay Shiryu supera eso eres un hombre casado y futuro...

Shiryu: a mmm futuro que

Shunrei: salió positivo tú eres el padre

Shiryu : QUEEEEEEEE!

Shunrei: felicidades serás papa

Shiryu última vez 6:34


	15. Chapter 15 Hay Dorados y compañia

Si tu quiered bailar sopa de caracol wepAa

Aioria: chicos alguien quiere una sopita de Caracol

Milo: mejor sopa de jaiba 😝

Angelo: que les parece puño en sus cara

Kanon: yo propongo sushiiii

Aioros: nooooo mejor unos tacos

Aioria: pero yo quiero la sopa de caracol🐌

Dohko: arroz chino pue

Afrodita: oigan sean serios por que andan buscando comida rápida si en el santuario

Shura: cállate! Queremos comer. Otra cosa !

Shaka: miren con tal que no sea carne de vaca

Aldebaran: tú no tienes vida amigo mío un bistec con barbacoa

Milo:🍔 🍣🍘🍰🍲🍮🍜🍬🍲🍮 🎂 🍬🍜🍮 🎂🍛🍨🍙🍮🍲🍮 🍰 🍮 🍮🍜🍮🍙🍨🍜🍨🍝🍨🍥🍚🍮🍚🎂 🍮🍛🎂 🍫🍱🍫🍛🍮🍙🍮🍔🍢 🍘🍱🍧🍛🎂🍛🎂 🍻🍺

Camus: miloooooo deja de hacer spam CABRON

Milo : uy hielera y ese lenguaje

Aioria : si nunca había dicho malas palabras

Saga: sinceramente ... Hoy llueve

Camus: todos ustedes son una bola de gorrones baquetones come cuando hay malditos hijos de fruta mal paridos cabrones conchudos chimuelos

Saga:😶

Milo:😶

Kanon: que boquita ...

.

.

Como pedir perdon a tu novia

Aioria: mi vida mi niña hermosa perdóname por todo 😍😞

Marín:

Aioria: contéstame por favor 🙁

Marín: vete al diablo aioria

Aioria: 😔😔😔😔 enserio lamento lo de lyfia

Marín: que con ella? Yo estoy molesta por qué me dejaste plantada

Aioria: así? Mira que distraído me confundí

Marín: nooooooo AHORA ME DIRÁS XOMO ESTÁ ESO QUE ANDAS ALGO CON LYFIA

Aioria: 😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶😶 el número que usted marcó está equivocado

Marín: CONTÉSTAME MALDITO LEÓN HIJO DD LA FREGADA QUE ESTÁ NO TE LA ACABAS MALDITO 😡😡😡😡😡😡

Aioria: pero ahhh solo fue un besito

Marín: UN BESITOOOOO! LA BESASTE😡😡😡😡😡😤😪

Marín te ha bloqueado

.

.

.

Cuando dices la verdsd te va bien o te va mal

Camus: milo quiero preguntarte algo y sin rodeos por favor

Milo: que paso cubo con patas

Camus: quiero saber qué diablos hacías ayer a las 9 de la noche en mi templo

Milo: ahhhh yo

Camus : si milo tu

Milo : a es que yoooo?

Camus: si milo ! Tu quien más

Milo: ahhh este veras Yooo?

Camus: dices eso una vez más y te congelo por lo que resta de este siglo 😤😶

Milo: ahhh es que perdí mi gatito misifuuu 😊😇😇😇😇😇

Camus: pero tú no tienes un gato

Milo: ahhh no ah mira que distraído me confundí

Camus: milo no te hagas como el confundido como renata de una familia de 10

Milo: ay ya está bien te diré digamos que por accidente había olvidado mi a mi ... Tú sabes mi revista xxxx y por decirlo así cuando la recogí le di vuelta por error al jugo que tenias cayó en tu sofá fino

Camus: HOY TE MATOOOO TA VI ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LLAMARÉ A SAGA PARA QUE TE ENVIÉ A ABUDAI 😡😡😡😡😡😡


	16. Chapter 16 Burradas Doradas

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masami Kurumada.**

 **Advertencias: Posible OoC y What If?**

Milo: Camus 😭😭😭😭😭

Camus: qué diablos quieres

Milo: ya se te pasó el enojo

Camus:😊😊😊😊😊😊

Milo: eso es un sí?

Camus: 👌 👌 👌 👌 👌 👌 👌 déjame ver ... Así no😡😊👏

Milo:😭😭😭😭😔 enserio perdóname por haber destruido tu biblioteca

Camus: QUE HICISTE QUE !

Milo: y no es por eso que andas enojado ?

Camus: 😶😶😶 😤😤😤😤😤😤 malditooooooooooooooooooo

Milo: 😶😶😶😶😶 ahhh ay qué crees me confundí

Camus: corre milooooo corre maldita sea !

Milo: última vez 9:30 am

.

.

.

.

.

Aioria: Mis amores como están

Milo: gato culero son las 6:30 de la mañana déjanos dormir

Aioria: ayyy huevon es tarde lo sabías ?

Saga: por la puta estaba soñado con dos hermosas rubias

Kanon: si por eso ay si más más Dice en sus sueños

Mu: dejen dormir al prójimo gente y kanon deja de contar los sueños eroticos de saga por el amor a los dioses

Afrodita : si y gracias Aioria por arruinarme mi siesta embellecedora

Angelo: jajajajaja CABRON tú siempre dices eso pero duermes con una pata de un lado y la otra por el otro lado

Shaka: hermanos míos dejen de hablar sus intimidades personales y eroticos

Shura: uy angelo como sabes que así duerme el pez

Camus: fijo ya se lo comió el culero

Milo:

Shura : 😶

Mu:

Angelo: ahora sí te mato hielera con patas... U ustedes quiten esas caras de 😶

Milo: no e por eso ... Es por qué la hielera se ha revelado

Camus: ve y que tiene de malo todos ustedes siempre me miran como el callado y centrado pero saben que coman mierda ahora soy Camus él buena onda

Milo:😭😭👏 👏 👏 👏 al fin la hielera deja de ser un fino

Afrodita: qué mala educación pero al mierda lo fino

Aioria: verdad que valió la pena levantarlos😍💮

Milo: siiii ! Ya no te mataremos mendigo gato sacaste lo oscuro del cubo de hielo parlante

Aioros: esoooooo hermano al fin haces algo que valga la pena jajajaja no como la vez que cogio con Marín y no la podía a mmm ya saben

Milo:😂😂😂😂😂

Kanon : jueeeeeee gatito

Aioria: HERMANOOOOOOO

Aioros: jajajajajaja perdón hermanito es que se me salen solas las verdades

Dohko: hijos de sus RECONTRA madre que hacen levantados tan temprano

Mu: se equivoca no estamos levantados

Dohko : pues como que no si no andan despiertos

Saga: ahí está estamos despiertos no levantados

Milo: si estuviéramos levantado andaríamos caminando o corriendo o saltando o de pie

Dohko:😶😶😶😶😶 son unos putos

.

.

.

.

.

Milo: 😂 gato volador págame mis 100€ porfa

Aioria: eppaaaaaa yo no me acuerdo de nada alacran fornicador 😶

Milo: bien que sabes gato 😒😒😒

Aioria: ammmmm sabes que tengo que salir en misión ahhh si eso a una misión

Angelo:ahhh ok gato hablando de apuestas págame lo de la apuesta ante pasada ya viste que La florecita no es marica como tú decías

Aioria: ahhhh cual apuesta no sé de qué hablan enserio 😒😅

Kanon: estupido mi dinero ahora porfavor ahora mismo necesito mi dinero 😒😒😒😒👌 😾

Aioros: HERMANO QUE TE DIJE DE ANDAR APOSTANDO !😡😡😡😡😡😡

Aioria de leo se ha salido del grupo

Aioros: cuanto les debe este León hijo de nuestra sacrosanta madre

Milo: a mi 100€

Kanon: a mi 400€

Angelo: a mí me debe 800€

Saga: gracias pot recordarme 1200€

Shion : a mí me debe 800 de hace un mes más 3000

Aioros: hijo de su reverenda... 😒😡😠


End file.
